Blog użytkownika:SHERMAN222/Rozdział 4 - Wyklęci bohaterowie cz. 1
Myślałem kiedyś o tym jak wyglądał mój tata, mamę straciłem w wieku pięciu lat i wychowywała mnie pani Griffin, tata został wygnany jak miałem dwa latka. Chciałbym zobaczyć jeszcze raz mamę oraz tatę, od Rey'a dowiedziałem się o niejakim Doktorze Whooves, ma maszynę czasu ale też o niejakim Emmym Brownie*, który wyposażył samochód w aparaturę dzieki której podróżuje w czasie, wraca jednak do naszych czasów by uzupełnić ładunki Uranu. Nie wiem dokładnie w jakim roku znajduje się Emmy, ale wiem że Whooves jest w schronie C67, jeśli bym się tam dostał miałbym możliwość cofnięcia się w czasie. Za jeden z kolejnych celów postawiłem sobie zrobienie tego. Teraz siedziałem przy ognisku na działce Reya, nie chciałem przyjąć gościny, wolałem pospać w niezawodnym E.P, lubiłem noce na pustyni, było wtedy zachmurane albo czysto na niebie, albo padało, albo było duszno (do tego trzeba przywyknąć), teraz noc zapowiadała że jutro będzie padać, w okolicy nic się nie działo, nie było to zbyt dziwne bo Chuarez było położone z dala od drogi, a niektóre domy posiadały zaciemnione okna, z daleka można było nie zobaczyć miasteczka bo miało solidne mury. Więc ognicho w środku ogródka nie miało żadnego wpływu na wykrywalność, no chyba że mówimy o pegazach..., w mieście spotkałem niejaką Twinkle Ruby, mimo świata który ją otaczał nadal studiowała magię na "latającym uniwersytecie", uniwerek ten spotykał się co jakiś czas w innym miejscu, dzięki temu był bardzo "elastyczny", dziś uniwerek spotykał się na wolnym powietrzu, sam siedziałem z obozem daleko, ale wystarczająco blisko by słyszeć to o czym są wykłady. Wracając do Twinkle, Klacz o rubinowych oczach i ciemnej grzywie. Jej talentem jest magia i odnajdywanie rzadkich magicznych przedmiotów. Kocha zwierzęta i z tego co wiem ma niezłe kontakty także z tymi które nie dają się oswoić (zdziczałe Psy, Koty, Mutanty), zacząlem myśleć nad tym jak takie kucyki potrafią żyć szczęśliwie i edukować się w świecie ogarniętym anarchią?, było to dla mnie bynajmniej dziwne bo do przyjęcia jest siedzenie w schronie i zakuwanie, ale w takim miejscu?, w takim wypierdku na pustkowiach?, zdawało mi się to dalece nierealne, ale widziałem to na własne oczy, nie miałem odwagi pogadać z tymi "dzieciakami", to one pogadały ze mną, nie miałem ochoty ale wielu chciało się dowiedzieć jak to jest się "włóczyć po pustyni", dowiedziałem się że nieopodal jest pewna czynna kawiarnia, szczerze ciekawiło mnie to miejsce i tak z zwiniętym dachem pojechaliśmy do kawiarni, była w stylu dawno minionych wczesnych lat 50-tych, ale była odnowiona i po zwykle posępnym krajobrazie sprawiała miłe uczucie, na zewnątrz stał Stary E.P A108 Camper Van, wewnątrz jeden stolik był zajęty przez czterech osobników, jeden był jednorożcem, jeszcze jeden pegazem, jednorożec miał jako swój znaczek... Flagę konfederacji!, miałem wrażenie że ulegam jakiejś obsesji, w pierwszym odruchu chciałem go zapytać co za jeden, ale on mnie uprzedził, - Hej!, panowie patrzcie, to Mutt! - Możliwe. Odpowiedziałem wprost z chamskim tonem, z powodu Rebelsów niezbyt dobrze kojarzyłem sobie flagę konfederacji, ale był jeszcze Bulletstorm... - Co jest grane kolego?, przysiądź się. Reszta pokiwała zapraszająco w moją stronę ja, mimo oporu siadłem z nimi. - Widzisz nie zabijemy. Teraz odezwał sie pegaz. - Ja jestem Ulq, to jest Sherman, ten tutaj to Andragor, a on to Gresh.* - Miło mi, co robicie jeśli mogę wiedzieć? Odezwał się Sherman, - Piszemy książkę, mamy już trochę rozdziałów... - Macie jakieś lokum? - Taa, nasz E.P, nie zmienimy go na nic w świecie, sami go z resztą przerabialiśmy. - Macie jakiś konkretny przebieg wozu? - Licznik się skończył, ale wracamy do Chuarez, potem jedziemy pogadać z Peacerem... - Kiedy?, i zkąd go znacie? - Najwyżej za sześć dni, ja go znam, to mój stary kumpel. - Czy znasz niejakiego Ghosta? - GHOST!?, Mój stary przyjaciel!, służyliśmy razem w Wietnamie!* - Udowodnij... - W głowie ma dziurę po kuli, jak oberwał lecąc ze mną helikopterem. - Kolorowo wspominasz tamte czasy? Groźnie pochylił się nad stołem i powiedział, - Chłopcze, w twoim wieku miałem już hełm i biegałem po dżungli, potem jak wróciłem, dowiedziałem się że jeden z moich przyjacieli już więcej nie wróci do domu... A jako nagrodę dostałem nędzną Silver Star i Medal Honoru... - Tylko? Siadł na miejscu, i podjął spokojniejszy rozmowę, - Niee, jeszcze kilka medali, wszystko co przywiozłem mam w wozie. - A wy? Teraz odezwał się Ulq, - Ja byłem oficerem ZSRK, potem desantowałem tutaj, ale rzuciłem wojsko po pierwszych bombach. - A ty Andragor? - Ja z kolei pracowałem w firmie wytważającej roboty, wiesz programowanie tego całego syfu... ale dobrze płacili. - A ty Gresh? - Byłem Administratorem Terminali, było to przed wojną, zrobiłem nawet własną grę! - Jaką? - Equestria Combat, nad grafiką pracował Sherman. - Aj tam Gresh... kilka rysunków... Dobrze mi się siedziało z tymi chłopakami, wprawdzie dyskutowali prawie tylko o książce, wiele razy zapytali o radę, pogadali na inny temat ze mną, sam dowiedziałem się że tymczasowy tytuł książki to tajemnicze i skrutowe "AWOE". Siedzieliśmy tak do pierwszej trzydzieści dwie, kiedy to Sherman zapytał, - Zwijamy sie koledzy? Wszyscy przytakneli i po zostawieniu kilkuset kapsli w barze wpakowali się do swojej maszyny, zapytałem ich dokąd jadą, - Do Chuarez! - Jade z wami! Po kilku minutach dojechaliśmy, byliśmy dobrze słyszalni bo nie można przegapić dudniącego od Big Brother and the Holding Company E.P... . Zatrzymali się niedaleko Rey'a, zgadywałem że jego także znali, nie pomyliłem się. Zaparkowałem mój samochód w miejscu gdzie miałem niedogasłe ognicho (Jednak benzyna sie przydaje), rozpaliłem je na nowo i zacząłem myśleć o wszystkim i niczym, pomyślałem o moich nowych znajomych, mimo takiego kryzysu sami pisali książkę, a każdy z nich był kucem czynu, bardzo ambitni, jak wydadzą tą książkę obiecuję ją sobie kupić... Teraz interesowało mnie NEA, dlaczego?, byli to swoiści "Wyklęci bohaterowie", mimo że byli pionierami i wielu miało świetlaną przyszłość, propaganda zrobiła z nich bezmózgie maszyny do zabijania, to oznaczało że: - Celestia oszalała (jeśli to jest możliwe) - Celestia nie działa z własnej woli. I tu pojawiło sie pytanie: - Gdzie do cholery jest Luna?! Postanowiłem wysnuć hipotezę przy utworze Big Brother and the Holding Company - Piece of My Heart. Z rozmyślań wynikało że prawdopodobieństwo tego że Celestia oszalała wynosi około 0.67%, przecież jest alicornem i może robić to o czym ja tylko mogę marzyć, nie mogła oszaleć bo już zapewne najechała by Cancerlot by go odbić, jednak nic się na razie takiego nie działo, znaczy ba... działo się, ale gdyby Celestia maczała w tym kopyta już dawno była by w Cancerlot. Druga hipoteza wydawała sie jeszcze bardziej idiotyczna wiec na wstępie ją odrzuciłem, zastanawiało mnie to co jest grane z Luną?, była w jednym z schronów, albo tu, na powierzchni. Poszedłem do pisarzy, Sherman powiedział że mogę się rozejrzeć po jego pamiątkach, potem Ulq, pokazał swoje pamiątki z wojny, były bardzo odmienne, każda z stron gloryfikowała swoich żołnierzy, jednak obie strony przegrały konflikt, obie nie istniały, rozglądając sie po pojeździe zobaczyłem obrzyna zamocowanego w uchwycie obok siedzenia kierowcy, każdy miał swoją broń, kamper był modernizowany, sprawdzilem licznik widniało tam "999.999.999" teraz uwierzyłem ile lat ma ten samochód, jednak z chęcią poszedłem spać, byłem wyczerpany... całym dniem. W nocy nie spałem, myślałem nad tym co będę chciał zrobić, nad moimi przyjaciółmi, plan wydawał się idealny, wjechać ciężarówką wraz z przebraną obstawą i wynegocjować pokój, potem wyjechać z bazy, jednak był mały haczyk... ZSRK-owcy mogli nie dać się nabrać a wtedy bylibyśmy rozstrzelani, co nie oznaczało że nie mogę się zabezpieczyć, mogłem poprosić Rey'a, Bulletstorma i Ghosta o pomoc... jednak mogli odmówić, a to oznacza że nie powinienem tego robić. Możliwe że bym się tak katował przez całą noc ale z pomocą przyszli ZSRK-owcy, z rana gdy siedziałem w odległosci dwóch kilometrów w lini prostej od Chuarez, zostałem napadnięty, jeden z hultajów myślał że nożem pokona Magnum i skończył w piasku, a drugi wdał się w pojedynek ze mną, jako że był młodszy po jakimś czasie objąłem nad nim władzę, ustawiłem go twarzą do przedniej szyby a potem chwyciłem zębami za grzywę i grzmotnąłem jego głową w maskę, gdy to nie poskutkowało powtórzyłem czynność dwa razy, po chwili usłyszałem krótkie, - Dość... - O co chodzi?, zrobiłem coś źle? Mówiłem to z sadystyczną satysfakcją, ale opamiętałem się, nie mogłem go zabić, czemu?, po prostu nie i już. - Pójdziesz ze mną? - Tak, tylko nie bij mnie więcej... proszę... Tutaj mój jeniec sie popłakał, był młody i po związaniu i wrzuceniu do samochodu powiedziałem trzy magiczne słowa, - Płaczesz jak baba. W tym momęcie uspokoił się i przestał płakać, byłem pewny że to poskutkuje bo czasem gdy w M3 powiedziałeś tak komuś to przestawał płakać... działało to do 18 lat. Odjechałem by odstawić go do Chuarez, gadałem rano z Rey'em, mówił że zostaje na dłużej więc się nie obawiałem o więźnia, po wyjaśnieniu co i jak zabrałem dwa SPAS 12 i trochę ładunkow wybuchowych, a potem pojechałem na umówione z Ghostem miejsce, zmaterializował się i podał mi informacje z których wynikało że po bazie chodzą pojdyńcze jednostki patrolowe a wszyscy mają broń krótką, potem zleciłem mu podłorzenie ładunków, a w nagrodę za to dostał dwa SPAS 12, dowiedziałem się że będą potrzebować drobnej przeróbki, pkazał mi schemat a potem zdematerializował się, musiałem co nieco przerobić w strzelbach ale była to robota na góra pół dnia. Gdy wykonywałem czynności rozbierająco - modernizujące nad SPAS, słuchałem muzyki i myślałem nad tym czy jeszcze kiedyś będę chciał wrócić do bazy... rzecz jasna po skończonej służbie, pomyślałem że mógłbym utrzymywać kontakt z Shining Armorem, za jeden dzień musiałem wrócić do bazy, Rey zostaje z powodu tego że dobrze się tu czuje. SPASY były poskładane a sam dokonałem testu, był olśniewający, strzały padały w mniej więcej to samo miejsce, i można było je łatwo przeładować. Teraz musiałem ponegocjować z więźniem, chciałem wiedzieć jak wygląda struktura żądów w bazie. Wyglądała dość ciekawie bo: posiadano tam wybory ale mogła startować tylko jedna partia co było... mądre. Po skończonej rozmowie poszedłem do Blackstara, był to miły kuc którego polubiłem od pierwszego dnia w Chuarez. Blackstar ma bardzo jasną szarą sierść, fioletowe oczy i bardzo jasno błękitno - czarną grzywę, uśmiechało mi się to że jest jednorożcem, jego znaczek przedstawiał czarną gwiazdę. Bardzo wszechstronny, potrafił strzelać z każdego rodzaju broni i walczył piłą spalinową, ma pancerz zrobiony w schronie... że jak?, a dlaczego?, ot pochodzi z schronu C4, jego profit to "Universal" dzięki czemu może władać taką ilością broni. Jego domek mieści się na skraju Chuarez, zaraz za cmentarzem, posiada pięknego E.P Shelby GT 500, którego odziedziczył po ojcu, samochód stoi pod pokrowcem i nie ruszał się od 50 lat, klapa była zmatowiała, i wymontowana, w wielu miejscach samochód był przygnieciony, a gdy pierwszy raz weszliśmy do garażu na nim stało pudło z częściami, ale mozesz mi nie wieżyć, sam zapuścilem silnik który odpowiedział pięknym pomrukiem, po dodaniu gazu, samochód ryczał jak gdyby chciał krzyczeć na cały świat, brzmiało to dla mnie niczym "jestem zły", samochód został pomalowany bardzo zadziornie, czarny z jaskrawo pomarańczowymi pasami, wyglądał pięknie, panował na nim swoisty chaos kolorystyczny, ale był piękny. Największa niespodzianka czaila sie w bagarzniku, było tam multum klapek, które po otwarciu uwidaczniały miejsce na broń. Spotykalem go zwykle gdy grzebał przy E.P, - Hej, Black. - Hej, jak tam? - Eee, jadę do bazy, muszę ale wrócę. - Dobra, kiedy wrócisz? - Postaram się najszybciej jak się da. - To na razie. - Cześć. Zostawilem go z samym sobą i Shelby, gdy wsiadłem do MUTTa spojrzałem w prawo i zobaczyłem Ghosta, siedział na siedzeniu, - Siema. - Ghost... prosz... - Dobra, nie zrobie tego wiecej. - Jak tam? - Załorzone. - Mam dla ciebie SPAS-y. Zarzuciłem mu oba SPAS-y a on widocznie ucieszył się na ich widok, - Lubie. - Widzę, a teraz możesz wyjść z wozu?, jadę do bazy. - Jasne. Wysiadł z wozu a ja odjechałem do bazy, musiałem naprawić Gremlina i być może byłem potrzebny ot,zew obowiązku, jenak chciałem tu wrócić poniewarz było w tej mieścinie coś co ciągło cię do niej, być może spokój i namiastka normalnego życia, gdy byłem w bazie zostałem dokładnie wypytany, co, gdzie i jak, odpowiadałem żeczowo ale zostawiałem małą nutkę tajemnicy, nie chciałem żeby wiedziano co porabiam i w jakim miejscu. Nie wymienilem Chuarez, Rey'a, Blackstara, jednym słowem cisza w eterze. W bazie nie działo sie znów kompletnie nic, Riff miał się dobrze razem z resztą ekipy, Atom "ześwirowała" i przywaliła jednemu żołnierzowi który ją zaczął podrywać, biedak dostał szklanką i stracił cztery zęby, kiedy mi to opowiadała wyobraziłem sobie całą sytuację i stwierdziłem że musiało boleć. Straciliśmy wtedy pilota nad miastem, nie było o nim ani słychu, ani widu. Wiadomo ze przeżył bo nawiazał kontakt radiowy z śródmieścia, sygnał trwał około 2 minuty w czasie których podał dokładną lokalizację wraku, stan zdrowia i amunicji, nie podał dokładniejszych danych na temat tego gdzie zmierza, lub jak się do niego dostać. Najfatalniejszym trafem było to że leciał on z ładunkiem Deuteru potrzebnego do reaktora. Deuter można wykożystać praktycznie w ten sposób, o innych sposobach wykożystania tego "syfu" nie słyszałem, możliwe że gdzieś tam, ale nie słyszałem lub nie dosłyszałem. Nie chciałem się angarzować w żadną walkę więc wróciłem do Gremlina, chciałem sie znów zaszyć i mieć spokój, jednak gdy na prośbę Shining Armora zjechałem do podziemnego schronu światła zapaliły sie ukazując mi... żędy AMC i innych pojazdów, większość nie przedstawiała zbyt dobrego stanu ale kilka sie zachowało, dowiedziałem sie zę to co jest "Schronem" w żeczywistosci było ostatnim poziomem parkingu, zasypane zostało odkopane w czasie budowy bazy, były tu zadziorne Javeliny, Ramblery(!), Hornety, Fairlaine, Black Birdy, E.P Crockett'y, i przez jedną chwile pomyślałem sobie... "Cholera!, ile tu jest złomu!", szedłem wzdłuż pojazdów, kilka było zgniecionych, kilka zniszczonych w stanie totalnym, moją uwagę przykuł błękitny Pacer, nie miał kołpaka na lewym tylnym kole, ale przy drzwiach były najprawdopodobnie ustami malowane płomienie*. Wsiadłem do środka W radiu sterczała kaseta, zastanawiało mnie to czy działa, - I co Mutt?, znalazłeś coś ciekawego? Pytanie Shining Armora sprowokowało moją entuzjastyczną odpowiedź, - No jasne! - Co? - Pacera! - Ale... Nie usłyszałem co powiedział bo włorzyłem kasetę a z głośników poleciał utwór Queen - Bohemian Rhapsody. Garaż opanował chaos, poprzez całą długość ciągnęła się opera która pięknie współgrała z klasykami, po to by zostać zastąpiona przez hard rock, tekst współgrał z tymi czekającymi na właścicieli samochodami brzmiał tak: So you think you can stone me and spit in my eye, So you think you can love me and leave me to die. ''' ''Oh, baby, can't do this to me, baby,' ''' '''just gotta get out, just gotta get right outta here. Piosenka przemawiała sama za samochody, ściskało mi sie serce na widok tych zaniedbanych potworów i pchełek, zastanowiało mnie czy ten Pacer nadal działa, był ekstrawaganckoultrafajowyzświetnąakustyką, Co?, co powiedziałem? powiedziałem ekstrawaganckoultrafajowyzświetnąakustyką. No mówię przecież EKSTRAWAGANCKO ULTRA FAJOWY Z ŚWIETNĄ AKUSTYKĄ!!!, Co? że trzeba było tak od razu?, oj daj spokój wróćmy dalej do historii, Jak się okazało poza brakiem paliwa był zdolny do jazdy, postanowiłem że chcę się nim przejechać w późniejszym terminie, teraz Shining i ja wyszliśmy z parkingu rozpromienieni, on że udało mu sie znaleźć dla mnie nagrodę za służbę, ja że znalazłem ten samochodowy raj. Wróciłem do Gremlina i zacząłem go dalej składać, robiłem to nieprzerwanie do 19:00, w tym czasie zająłem się filozofią i myśleniem co by było gdyby... . Wstałem i pierd*lnąłem klucz którym skręcałem śruby, - A gówno! Kilka kucy popatrzyło na mnie dziwnym wzrokiem, ale ja nic sobie z tego nie robiłem i wygłaszałem swój monolog, - Nie wolno myśleć co by było gdyby. Należy wziąść samemu zacząć coś robić!, należy twożyć historię... W tym momęcie wptyrywało się we mnie około dwadzieścia klaczek i kucy, mieli miny świadczące że myślą że zwariowałem, ale nie, ja dalej i dalej, - ...Więc? W odpowiedzi dostałem dwa słowa, - Straciłeś rozum?! - Przyziemna maso!... Zrozumiałem jak idiotycznie zabrzmiała moja odpowiedź kilka godzin poźniej... - ...Nie widzicie że jeśli nic nie robimy to jesteśmy niczym wraki na pustyni?, porzuceni i bezużyteczni?! - Staryy, daj spokój. - Nie! nie będę stał w kącie! - Ogarnij się bo cię zakujemy. Groźba poszła od strony oddziału strażniczego, który był uzbrojony i miał prawo to zrobić, szybko uległem ich groźbie, nie chciałem kiblować w więzieniu. - Dobrze... Zacząłem składać Gremlina, zostały już tylko drzwi i okna, nic więcej. Około godziny 19:00 Gremlin był gotowy, zatankowany i w zasadzie można było nim już jechać, miał biały lakier z pomarańczowymi paskami i w tym rdzewiającym świecie wyglądał jak przybysz z innej epoki. Wolałem zostawić tą rozrywkę na jutro. Znowu rzuciłem wszystko i poszedłem do baraku, miałem ochotę się kimnąć albo posłuchać muzyki. Wszystko co zamierzyłem zrealizowałem, odsłuchałem cały album AC/DC i poszedłem spać. Obudziła mnie syrena, cały obóz wstał na nogi, nie byłem wyjątkiem bo okazało się że odnaleziono pilota. Był wycieńczony, poraniony, ale żył i posiadał warzną informację na temat tego jak się mają siły NEA w mieście. Dostaliśmy rozkaz przejść drogą do wraku śmigłowca podpalając po drodze każdą ruinę, nie miało być wyjątków, nawet jeśli ruina była 60 centymetrowym kawałkiem muru miała zostać podpalona. Z obozu wyruszyło kilka ciężko zbrojnych oddziałów, po 30 kucy z bronią palną i 40 z miotaczami płomieni. Układ ten był dobry bo przód kolumny był ciężko zbrojny by wytrzymać wszelaki ostrzał, a w tym czasie kuce i klaczki z opancerzonymi miotaczami miały za zadanie palić wszystko, ja trafilem do jednej z drużyn, dusiłem się w ciężkim pancerzu w towarzystwie tak zwanych : Zapalniczek, obstawa była Benzyną, a cała operacja miała kryptonim "Impreza Koktajlowa", rzeczywiście impreza zaczeła sie pomyślnie ale w wielu miejscach napotkano na opór. My też nie mielismy lekko ale była to raczej żeź NEA niż naszych, sam byłem stosunkowo daleko od czoła kolumny ale mimo napiętej sytuacji panował luz, jeden z ogierów podpalił sobie cygaro od miotacza, inny wypalił na ścianie wielką pacyfkę, jakaś klaczka załorzyła okulary przeciwsłoneczne... jednym słowem luz. było by tak pewnie nadal gdyby nie to że NEA odpowiedziała artylerią i zmasowanym atakiem piechoty. Mnie napadła w chamski sposób czarna pegazica, zeskoczyła na mnie i tylko odpowiedni manewr pozwolił mi zrzucić intruzkę z grzbietu, upadła popatrzyła na mnie żółtymi oczami a potem szybko wstała i uciekła, na pancerzu widniało logo elitarnej jednostki. Była bradzo szybka, atak trwał zaledwie 15 sekund.... Szybka i mordercza. zauwazyłem że gdy ją zrzuciłem zgubiła pistolet z tłumikiem, zaatakowała w dobrym momęcie, na ulicy zapanował chaos i wszyscy chowali się za osłonami byłem doskonałym celem dla cichego zabójcy znającego sie na rzeczy, ona sie znała... zapomniałem o tym co sie wydarzyło i zacząłem sie chować za przeszkodami, widziałem jak nasi cieżkozbrojni padają, nie byłem pewny nawet z czego dostają..., patrzyłem co sie dzieje, co jakiś czas strzały ustawały, dokładnie co 5 sekund na 10. bez wahania przeskoczyłem za załom muru trochę bliżej stanowiska tajemniczej broni. Spojrzałem tam gdzie byli nasi, nie jeden z miotaczem dostał w zbiorniki i teraz sie palił, kilkudziesieciu naszych leżało w cieżkich pancerzach podziurawionych ostrzałem, wychyliłem się po trochę zbyt krótkiej seri trwającej około 3 sekundy... i oberwałem, ale widdziałem co to było, był to stary karabin p-panc. Boys. Próboało do mnie dotrzeć dwóch sanitariuszy ale im się nie udało przez co wstrzymano rajd w moją stronę, leżałem pod ścianą i ściągnąłem hełm prawą nogą uciskałem miejsce w które oberwałem jednak plama krwi powiększała się, przy mnie leżał mój wierny zabytkowy Thompson. Postanowiłem jeżeć tak i czekać na rozwój wydarzeń... w razie potrzeby mogłem się sam zastrzelić. Myślałem że to dobry pomysł jednak się przeliczyłem, uliczką pędził w moją stronę patrol, nie zastanawiając się powiedziałem do siebie: - Żywcem mnie nie weźmiecie... Zwinąłem karabin i rozpocząłem trzymając go w polu lewitacyjnym ostrzał, był diabelnie skuteczny, ale po jakimś czasie upływ krwi sprawił że zaczęło mi brakować sił, - I nawet ty magio przeciw mnie... Porzucilem karabin i czekałem na strażników, prawdopodobnie myśleli że padłem bo nie zadali sobie trudu podchodząc do mnie, wręcz przeciwnie schowali swoje karabiny i pomału do mnie podeszli... wtedy ostatkiem sił zawaliłem ścianę nad nimi przez co został tylko jeden, wiedział kto to zrobił więc ruszył na mnie i zaczął obijać, odpowiadałem słabymi ciosami kiedy raz po raz spadało na mnie uderzenie i gdy kopnął mnie i przewrócuiłem się na bok, i gdy wszystko gasło, pole widzenia się zmniejszało stopniowo zajmowane przez głęboką czerń, stał sie cud, Nina... nie byłem pewny czy to ona, ale kolory, głos wskazywał że ona, pokazała swoje drugie oblicze z kopa zwalila strażnika a potem siadając okrakiem na nim wyciągnęła nóź bojowy i poderżnęła mu gardło. Wyglądał jakby się topił w własnej krwi, nie wiem dlaczego ale obudziła się we mnie jakaś sadystyczna nutka, podobał mi sie ten widok, rosły kuc leżący w kałuży własnej krwi z klaczką na lini przednich nóg... piękna śmierć... potem znowu zaatakowała tajemnicza pegazka, zaczęła sie bić z Niną a ja wtenczas sapiąc umierałem. Nie wiem co było gorsze, umżeć pod ruiną samemu czy w towarzystwie dwóch bijących się klaczek... ... ... ... * Nawiązanie do Emmetta Lathropa Browna z "powrotu do przyszłości" * Apocalypse Writers team. * Fakty nawiązują do mojego przyjaciela Arka.M (dziura w głowie) * "Świat Wayne'a" - Bohater jeździł takim właśnie Pacerem. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Fanfiki